The Speed
by ThatKidWhoSkate aka Skateboard
Summary: Renton has grown an army dog killing is all he knows but on a mission to destroy GekkoState he gets stranded with the Nirvash pilot Eureka then captured by the Gekko now he doesn't know what to do as ex SOF Holland offers him a chance to learn of his past
1. Prologue

_ Prologue_

_The cold metal pricked his skin, injecting him with a vile green liquid. He felt the liquid, he __**felt**__ it go all the way up his arm. Than his heart, it hit his heart and the pain was excruciating, like a knife was just plunged straight through it. He screamed out, pulling on the metal restraints in agony. His body convulsed for what felt like hours, the men that surrounded his metal confinement seemed to enjoy this._

_They smiled and wrote on little notepads, and clipboards. He hated them, no he __**loathed **__them for this. They took his pain, his suffering and made it amusing it was a __**game **__to them. They expected him to die at any moment, and they __**didn't even care.**__ To them he was just a lab rat, exposable, junk, trash. _

_That's why he had to survive; he had to live through this. That way he could get his revenge. He was going to take that same scalpel, which they used to cut him open with __**multiple **__times, and ripped their bodies up. He was going to cut them open, and let them feel the same pain he felt for the last year. He was going to lay their organs out on the ground, and stick needles every place he could think of._

_Because, killing them wasn't enough they needed to suffer like him, feel what he felt. Loath him with the same ferocity that he loathed them with, and more. He had to survive; he needed to see that dream come to fruition. Yes, he was going to survive._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka Seven, and if I did what would be the point of writing a nonprofitable fanfiction**

**A/N: Yeah, well let's clear some stuff up before I go any further with this. This is basically a take on neonoble's fanfic "I'm Gonna Be a Soldier" which he has given up. I asked him if I could pick it up and he happily obliged. So don't go crazy and try get rid of my account. But I also, putting my own take own it, I'm just using the basis of what of Renton became a Soldier before meeting Eureka. There's also going to be some major differences between the show and this fanfic. Mainly with Renton's personality. So thanks for reading this prologue and please drop a review. **


	2. Operation: Destroy

Holland Novak floated around in the metallic hallway of the _Normandy O-Space Factory_. He looked though the large glass panels into the factory area where a large yellow container was being loaded into a white and blue space shuttle. He sipped from the contents of a silver pouch. Dr. Greg Bear Egan floated to his side wearing a large white space suit. The larger man put a hand onto Holland's shoulder.

"In an hour we should be ready for launch," Bear flashed Holland a thumbs up. Holland simply shrugged the larger man's hand off his shoulder. "But, Holland there are some things you should know before we launch."

"Like what?" Holland sighed irritably; running a hand through his thinly cut gray hair. "Man, it's been three years since I came into this factory and now I'm finally able to leave back to the Gekko. Three years, Dr. Bear, that's one helluva a long time to be away from one's ship and family. I'm just ready to take flight and get the hell out of here."

"I know, I know, but as you said it's been three years and we all knew of the risks of taking on this operation." Bear fiddled with his glasses for a moment. "Holland, the military has become aware of us and our intentions."

"I'd figured with their constant investigations of this place; they were bound to discover what we were _really_ doing here." Holland shrugged it off, as if he didn't care.

"But, here's the thing though, one of our informants has contacted us. He says that the military is going to send one of their newest special operations team along with the _Lightning Count_, or more specifically, the _Red Comet_ Sumner Sturgeon." Holland closed his eyes and gave a deep meaningful sigh.

"Sumner Sturgeon, the man who defeated a whole fleet of rebels in _3 minutes_, but he's young though." Holland through his drink toward Bear and began to float off down the hall.

"W-wait Holland, where are you going?" Bear called after the gray haired man.

"I'm going to get the Devil Fish ready for combat, if Sumner is coming there's going to be a battle. We need to be prepared." Holland's gaze darkened for a long moment. "We need to protect the contents of that container with our lives."

-x- _The Speed _–x-

"Hey, Renton are you listening?" the sound of the keyboard steadily filled his ears, his cobalt blue eyes constantly looked over the screen.

_Anti-System Lock: Activated_

_Beam Rifle Adjustment: Fixed_

_Core System Hatch: Activated_

_Targeting System: Adjusted_

"What about you Anne, are you listening?" Renton kept typing despite the whiny sounds of his comrade Matt. "Jeez, you two are sooooo boring, sometimes I wonder why God put me on this Planet with you two as my only companions. Anyways, you guys see that new quad-wing it _is _amazing; you think Commander Sturgeon already called dibs on it."

"Probably," Anne's monotonous voice carried over through the comm. "I finished adjusting my Terminus."

"True, he's so selfish he's already got that cool ass red Mon-Soono, anyways I'm done too, what about you Renton?" He listened to the sound of the keyboard a little longer, before eventually stopping and looking up at the screen where he saw Anne's bored face and pink hair and Matt's smiling face and unruly black hair.

"Operations complete, all systems stable; ready for launch." His voice carried over to the other two, there was a beeping sound.

"Alright then, we're moving onto the launch pad, Operation Destroy is beginning." Commander Sturgeon's voice carried over the come.

"Roger," they collectively signaled. Renton pressed a button on the side of his helmet and his visor came down. He looked out into the confines of space as his Terminus was loaded onto the launch pad. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them slowly.

"Type 607 Winged Terminus, Sergeant First Class Renton; launching!"

_-x the Speed x_-

Holland floated through the confines of space in his Devil Fish watching the white and blue spaceship carrying the storage container. The flight was smoother than he had imagined. He opened his hand and closed it around the controls as if stretching his tired fingers.

"Hey, Bear I thought you said we were going to run into some fights or some-," suddenly a pink beam of energy flew through space. Holland easily evaded the attack fluidly flying in the Devil Fish. "Guess I spoke to soon."

"Holland Novak, it's been a long time," a red Mon-Soono flew toward them at a very high speed. Holland's eyebrows furrowed at the voice of Sumner.

"You've made quite the name for yourself, Sumner." Holland constantly evaded several beam attacks. He increased the output to his boosters. He began to fire at Sumner with his own Beam weapons.

"The prototype LFO Devil Fish, you know my own LFO Sinanju was developed from most of the data on the Devil Fish." Sumner calmly stated, he easily evade all beam attacks from the Devil Fish. He detached his beam rifle grabbing a slim pole like think from his forearm; a pink beam shot up from it. He charged forward without a care; slashing at the Devil Fish.

"Shit," Holland grumbled as more beams began to fly at him. "Trying to flank me, huh? What an old trick." There was a loud laugh coming over from the comm link.

"Yet, it's such a useful tactic," Holland slimly evaded a slash from Sumner, cutting off the left leg to his Devil Fish.

"!" Holland cut all energy from his boosters and pulled back just in time as another beam flew at him from the right. Three black Terminus flew to the side of Sumner one was very heavily armored, another had wings attached to its back, and the last one seemed rather normal.

"Holland I'll give you two options." Sumner's cold voice almost brought a shiver to Holland's back.

_Surrender and exit out of the Devil Fish. _

_Die_

Renton stared at the legendary Holland Novak from his Terminus' screen. He closed his eyes and let out a low sigh. He looked to Commander Sturgeon on the comm screen; the man simply nodded his head. Renton gave full power to his booster flying directly toward the white and blue spaceship. He quickly gained a lock on and pulled on the trigger.

"Mission Com-," something tingled in his head suddenly. Fast and hard he pulled on the controls flying upward as a few old models LFO flew toward him shooting at him.

"Back up," Renton growled as he shot at the LFOs.

"Renton we'll cover you, just focus on destroying the ship!" Anne and Matt flew to his side quick.

"Roger that," Renton stated flying forward toward the ship. "Again?" He blast at the Devil Fish as it cut him off.

_-x the Speed x-_

"Come on we need to reenter the atmosphere fast, once we get there this whole battle will be over!" Bear screamed as the ship increased its output speed.

"What of Commander Holland?" One of the pilots screamed toward the large man.

"He can handle himself; just focus on getting out of here!" There was another explosion

"The winged Terminus is shooting at us; it's hit out left wing!"

"_Renton you must destroy that ship at all costs." _


End file.
